


Conexión parabatai

by Daymin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daymin/pseuds/Daymin
Summary: Jace sostiene una conversación con Magnus sobre Alec, de la cual surge la duda sobre el alcance de su vínculo parabatai, tanto emocional como físicamente.





	Conexión parabatai

**Author's Note:**

> [Spoiler de la segunda temporada de la serie]
> 
> Éste es un pequeño OS basado en el capítulo 8 de la segunda temporada de "Shadowhunters: The mortal instruments", dónde Jace decide advertirle a Magnus que no dejará que lastime a Alec (pensando que sólo lo quiere para un rato). Para las personas que saben de la serie, se darán cuenta que en este momento Jace vive con Magnus, sin embargo aquí no es así.

**Conexión parabatai.**  
_Daymin_

 

Jace no era cercano al novio de su parabatai, ni siquiera podía recordar alguna charla donde la vida de alguno no estuviera en juego, sólo comentarios cortos al aire. Él sabía lo importante que era Magnus para Alec, cualquiera que conociera lo suficiente a su hermano lo sabría, notaría esos pequeños cambios en él; cómo esa vitalidad que le inundaba, las sonrisas fugaces y sus repetitivas desapariciones por las noches.

Desde que tenía memoria, Alec siempre había sido demasiado indiferente si el tema central no era su familia, siempre siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra.

  
“Sed lex dura lex” A veces pensaba que esa frase era más de Alec que de la clave.

  
Pero ahora todo era diferente, podía afirmar que existía un Alexander Lightwood antes y después de Magnus Bane. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, al ser parabatai era algo imposible de ocultarse.

  
Alec estaba tan enamorado, de manera tan intensa y profunda que a veces dolía. Todo ese asunto le angustiaba demás. Él siempre fue el que salía con cuantas chicas quisiera, tuvo las suficientes relaciones como para saber que quería y como cuidarse, pero Alec no. Él es puramente inocente.

  
Alec no era alguien de una sola noche, él era una buena persona y muy sensible.

  
Fue por esa razón que se decidió a conversar con Magnus, no para entablar una amistad, sino para dejarle en claro que él sabía, que estaba ahí y no dudaría en hacerle algo lo suficientemente horrible si se atrevía a jugar con los buenos sentimientos de Alec.

  
“No dejaré que nadie le haga daño” Había afirmado.

  
Por ese motivo no reparó en hacerle saber a Magnus que él sabía sobre haber dado el siguiente paso. Pensar en la expresión perpleja que le dio el brujo aún le divertía, realmente no se lo esperó, por lo que se aseguró de dejar en claro que lo sabía debido a su conexión parabatai que era verdad, hasta cierto punto.

  
Por supuesto que había notado el cambio en Alec, esa felicidad que desbordaba sólo gritaba “he tenido sexo” por todas partes, pero la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con Isabelle había ayudado. Alexander enfurecería si sabía que Izzy le había revelado su pequeño secreto.

  
El problema había surgido cuando Magnus lo interpretó como que había sido capaz de sentir aquel proceso, sin duda el sorprendido ahora había sido él.

  
Las personas que no tienen un parabatai suelen inventarse un millón de teorías al respecto, una más loca que otra, pero, algunas veces, eran tan acertadas que era embarazoso. Justo como había resultado el comentario del gran brujo.

  
Mintió al decir que no había sentido nada, pero era algo que sólo Alexander entendería por completo. Incluso él, que no conocía en lo absoluto a Magnus Bane, se sentía cautivado por él, por el simple hecho de que su parabatai estaba enamorado de él, simplemente así funcionaba.

  
La conexión parabatai, tan profunda, combinada con su amistad sincera, en algunas ocasiones les provocaba desastres mentales, pero ese era el precio a pagar por volverse una sola alma, compañeros eternos y fieles. Jace no tenía ningún problema con eso, era capaz de saber dónde terminaban los sentimientos de Alec y dónde comenzaban los suyos.

  
El rubio soltó un bufido divertido, concluyendo que se estaba preocupando por nada, era imposible que él sintiera los “siguientes pasos” de Alec y Magnus.

**…**

— ¿Qué le has preguntado? —Cuestionó Alec con incredulidad, después de escuchar la gran hazaña entre su novio y su parabatai.

  
—No puedes culparme, Alexander, después de todo fue Jace quien comenzó todo. —Se excusó el brujo, agitando su mano restándole importancia al asunto. Caminó hasta su gran sofá para acompañar a su novio y beber juntos. —No sé mucho sobre la conexión parabatai, sólo lo esencial, estaba verdaderamente curioso.

  
Alec escuchaba todo eso fundiéndose en un intenso rojo, se sentía tan avergonzado, no sabía si por el hecho de que Jace supiera que se había acostado con Magnus o porque siempre supo que se mantenía virgen hasta el momento.

  
Finalmente suspiró, jugando con la copa entre sus manos sudorosas.

  
—Está bien, no quise alterarme. —Bebió un sorbo del vino. —Es sólo que…hay cosas de las que no se hablan, incluso entre parabatai.

  
Magnus elevó una ceja, resaltando los brillos debajo de sus ojos maquillados, preguntándose de que hablaba exactamente su novio.

  
— ¿Nunca hablaste de sexo con Jace? —Alexander automáticamente negó, estando a punto de derramar el contenido de la copa y arruinar la -seguramente- costosa alfombra de Magnus.

  
—Con nadie. —Agregó. —Durante mi adolescencia estuve tan centrado en ocultar lo que era, que no había tiempo para charlar al respecto.

  
El brujo no dijo nada, entendía ese sentimiento de que había algo malo contigo. Sin mencionar que Alexander pasó los últimos años de su vida enamorado de su parabatai, probablemente escucharle hablar sobre lo que le hacía a las chicas no era algo que deseaba saber.

  
—Eso ya no importa, Alexander. —Dijo, sujetando la mano ajena, intentando transmitirle seguridad. —Puedes venir aquí y hablar de sexo conmigo cuantas veces quieras. —Sonrió.

  
Alec simplemente consiguió soltarse a reír, sintiendo la tensión abandonar su cuerpo, y obteniendo ese sentimiento cálido que sentía al estar con Magnus, quién también rio.

  
—La última vez que intenté conversar de eso contigo, parecías bastante renuente. —Comentó Alec, dejando su cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sofá.

  
Magnus sintió su corazón enloquecer al verle de esa manera tan vulnerable, percibiendo como para Alexander era imposible mencionar la palabra “sexo” y la sustituía por otras, mientras recordaba ese momento especifico del que hablaba.

  
—Primero, no venías por respuestas. Literalmente te arrojaste sobre mí, Alexander. —Comentó con malicia. —Parecías muy seguro de lo que querías.

  
—Lo estaba. —Se apresuró a decir. —Lo estoy. —Ésta vez su voz fue un tono más bajo.

  
Y Magnus se cuestionó si había conocido a alguien más tierno e inocente que Alexander Lightwood en todos sus cientos de años, y lo más probable era que no.

  
Alec aún se removía incomodo sobre el sofá, asfixiándose con el silencio, por lo que el brujo se compadeció de él.

  
—Entonces, Alexander, serías tan amable de contarme cómo funciona la conexión parabatai sexualmente.

  
El menor esbozó una mueca extraña, algo en medio de la confusión y la vergüenza, pero sólo logró asentir y sentarse correctamente después de dejar la copa casi vacía sobre la mesilla de centro. Magnus hizo un pequeño movimiento con las manos y en cuestión de segundos sus copas estaban llenas de nuevo.

  
—En la academia no te enseñan exactamente como se sentirá tener un parabatai, se centran en prepararte en el entrenamiento y enseñarte los pasos del ritual y el juramento. —Cosas que sin duda Magnus conocía. —Cuando la ceremonia concluye y la runa se marca, es como si fueras otra persona. —Alexander hizo una larga pausa, el recuerdo de incertidumbre durante sus primeros días unido a Jace aún le atormentaban. —De un momento a otro ya no se trata sólo de ti, sino de nosotros. Dos corazones, dos almas, dos cuerpos. —Explicaba Alec, intentando huir discretamente de la mirada interesada de Magnus, hablar seriamente con el gran brujo le intimidaba de cierta manera. —Al obtener un parabatai, también obtienes sus sentimientos y emociones, así como sus deseos y vida, por lo que el entrenamiento es sumamente importante.

  
—Vas a disculparme, pero, tener un parabatai suena horrible. —Alexander consiguió sonreír ante el comentario inocente de su novio, sin lugar a dudas se sentía dichoso al poder enseñarle algo nuevo a Magnus, después de todo cuando tu novio es inmortal no hay muchas cosas que él no sepa.

  
—Asusta, al principio, después simplemente amas a esa persona tanto como te amas a ti mismo. —Magnus se preguntó cómo había podido Alec sobrevivir a ese amor no correspondido. —Yo recuerdo claramente lo que se sintió que Jace diera el paso por primera vez.

  
El recuerdo estaba tan fresco en su memoria, cargado de alguna clase de mal sabor de boca, después de todo en ese momento él amaba a Jace como algo más que un hermano, y a nadie le gusta saber que tu ser amado se entrega a alguien que no eres tú.

  
— ¿Estás diciendo que sentiste lo que Jace sintió? —Magnus ahora parecía interesado realmente, no siempre obtienes información parabatai directamente de uno.

  
—Es más complicado que un simple sí o no. —Intentó explicar Alec. —No es que se sienta el acto físico, sino más bien lo emocional. Recuerdo sentirme extasiado por una inmensa felicidad que provenía de mi pecho, agitado y desorientado también, y simplemente lo supe. Como alguna especie de magia, la respuesta llegó a mi cabeza tan rápido como la emoción que le acompañaba. —Concluyó, llevando la copa de nuevo a sus labios. —Pero sólo ocurrió esa vez, al no ser una emoción de amenaza, las demás veces simplemente no se trasmiten del uno al otro, cosa que agradezco, Jace es demasiado entusiasta.

  
Por su parte, Magnus estaba maravillado, el poder de las runas a veces sobrepasaba sus expectativas.

  
—Entonces, ¿Jace mintió al decir que no sintió nada? —Alexander volvió a enrojecer.

  
—Es lo más probable. —Asintió. —También puede que sólo dijera la verdad, su percepción puede ser distinta a la mía, ha habido casos dónde algunos roces físicos son capaces de pasar de un parabatai a otro.

  
Magnus simplemente asintió pensativo, agradeciendo que Jace fuera tan egocéntrico para sólo pensar en él y no concentrarse en lo que él le hacía a su parabatai. Hablaba en serio cuando le aterraba la idea de imaginar que Jace sintiera las caricias que eran exclusivas para Alexander.

  
—Me alegra que no sea el caso de Jace. —Alec estuvo de acuerdo.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra duda?

  
Magnus curveó sus labios, pensativo, acercándose lentamente a Alec, desapareciendo las copas en un instante.

  
—Si te beso justo ahora, ¿Jace lo sabrá?

  
Alexander soltó un suspiro entrecortado al sentirle tan cerca, Magnus le hacía arder con tan sólo unas palabras. Remojó sus labios y negó.

  
—No estoy seguro. —Suspiró.

  
Finalmente Magnus dejó caer su peso sobre el pecho de Alec y unió sus labios. Alexander le rodeó la estrecha cintura con los brazos y se entregó a aquel beso.

  
Tenía el sabor de Magnus en su memoria, el tamaño de su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios y la sensación vibrante que le producía la lengua del brujo al chocar contra la suya, succionando ocasionalmente sus labios entre jadeos cálidos.

  
Al separarse, Alec se sintió dichosos de poder ver nuevamente esos ojos dorados y felinos. Lo había dicho una vez, podría decirlo dos.

  
—Son hermosos. —Lentamente atrajo a Magnus sobre él, depositó un pequeño beso sobre cada parpado siendo cuidadoso, obteniendo a cambio otro ardiente beso, seguido de muchos más.

…

A Jace le gustaba pensar en él como el mejor, en todo. Era el cazador más feroz y rápido, era imparable. Por esa misma razón no entendió porque despertó a mitad de la noche bañado en sudor, sufriendo espasmos horribles. Intentó ignorarles durante unos minutos, hasta que comenzó a ser molesto.

  
Por un momento se preguntó si podía ser lo que los mundanos llamaban resfriado, ellos no se enfermaban, pero podía llegar a pasar –quería pensar-, miró la hora. Faltaba mucho para que fuera hora de levantarse y buscar una solución, por lo que lo más rápido sería usar su estela y activar su runa para sanar rápido, ya después le informaría a alguien.

  
Se mantuvo quieto unos momentos más, recostado en su cama, pensando en dónde estaba su estela. Su entrenamiento había sido tan duro que realmente sólo pudo regresar a su habitación a bañarse y caer sobre su cama exhausto.

  
Su frente estaba sudada, sus mechones rubios se pegaban a su frente y el ardor en su cuerpo aumentaba, especialmente en un lugar que intentaba ignorar.  
Quiso sentarse y buscar su estela, pero cuando lo intentó hubo un dolor agudo y profundo debajo de su cadera que le hizo gemir con fuerza y regresar a su posición anterior.  
No sabía si era la fiebre, pero sintió que iba a morir en ese instante.

  
Se sujetó de las sabanas sudadas, con fuerza, temiendo desvanecerse, mientras el ardor se acompañaba de un cosquilleo desesperante.  
— ¿Qué está…pasando? —Resopló con angustia, ejerciendo más fuerza en sus manos.

  
Hubo una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo y, como señal divina, la respuesta vino a su cabeza tan rápido y fuerte que sintió desmayarse.  
—Voy a matarlo. —Jadeó, lloriqueando por lo bajo, agradecido de tener su propia habitación.

…

A Alec le costó toda su voluntad abrir los ojos y enfocar el rostro de Magnus, quién le sonreía con la malicia marcada en su rostro, mientras era ágil en su movimiento.  
La primera vez que habían tenido relaciones, Magnus se había mantenido sumiso ante él, debido a su falta de experiencia, pero ésta vez era distinto. Magnus podía mostrarse como un hombre lleno de seguridad ante él, más cuando fue el mismísimo Alexander que le pidió estar debajo esta vez.

Alec siempre había sido curioso, y mentiría si dijera que no había fantaseado los últimos días con que se sentiría ser poseído por Magnus.

  
“Puede que duela” Había dicho el brujo, intentando asegurarse de que era lo que realmente deseaba, pero Alec había argumentado que era un cazador, el dolor era algo con lo que podía lidiar fácilmente.

  
Aun así Magnus se aseguraba de ser gentil, introduciendo primero sus dedos bañados en lubricante, listo para hacer uso de su magia si se necesitaba para reducir el dolor. Pero Alec no parecía tener ningún problema.

  
Para el cazador era casi imposible mantener sus ojos abiertos, lo que sea que Magnus estaba haciendo dentro de él estaba volviéndole loco, sólo podía pensar en lo increíble que sería tenerle dentro.

  
—Magnus. —No reconoció su propia voz, tan suplicante y suave. —Por favor.

  
Magnus había tenido miles de experiencias con miles de personas, había creado los escenarios que imaginó, pero en ninguno de ellos estaba Alexander, él simplemente sobrepasaba sus expectativas. Nunca pensó ser capaz de poseer a Alec tan rápido, quería darle su tiempo, que lo pensara y supiera si realmente lo quería, sin embargo ahí estaba, desnudo y usando sus talentos manuales con su encantador novio.

  
Finalmente acató la súplica, sacó sus dedos del interior de Alec, posándose de nuevo sobre éste, para besarle. Se aseguró de envolverle en un beso candente y profundo, entrando en él a la par. Sabía que Alexander soportaba el dolor, pero no era su deseo infringirle ni la mínima cantidad de éste, por lo que lo hizo con cuidado, sintiendo los dedos de Alec clavándose en sus brazos con fuerza, rompiendo el beso con un profundo jadeo.

  
La cabeza de Magnus se calentó al sentirse completamente dentro de Alexander, la vista que tenía de él era preciosa. Su cabello negro alborotado, sus labios rojos e hinchados, las runas parecían brillar y enmarcarse con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Alexander era precioso.

  
Sólo pudo sujetarse de la cama, inclinarse a besarle de nuevo, saliendo y entrando nuevamente, comenzando con el vaivén de sus cuerpos.  
Alexander realmente superaba todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, él podría regalar su inmortalidad si a cambio le permitían envejecer al lado de su cazador de ojos azules.

**…**

El genuino puchero aún permanecía en los labios de Magnus mientras observaba a Alexander alistarse para marcharse al instituto.

  
—Sabes que si no fuera mi responsabilidad, me quedaría ¿verdad? —Dijo el cazador, acercándose a Magnus para besar su frente, mientras éste asentía.  
—Ve a hacer tus deberes de cazador de sombras. —Comentó, mirando el azul profundo. —No iré a ningún lado.

  
Alexander deseo poder permanecer ahí con Magnus el resto de la vida, pero sólo asintió, depositando un dulce beso en los labios del brujo.  
—Te amo. —Murmuró. —Vendré pronto.

  
Juntó todas sus fuerzas y se marchó finalmente.

  
Todo el camino en tren fue dormitando, estaba cansado, la noche anterior había sido una completa aventura, una que repetiría gustoso, pero por el momento debía pensar en una buena excusa para explicar por qué no se había aparecido en toda la mañana en el instituto. Ya había dormido fuera varias veces, sin embargo se aseguraba de llegar a primera hora, no cerca de medio día. Izzy iba a volverse loca.

  
Suspiró con cansancio al encontrase frente al instituto. No tuvo más opción que poner su mejor cara y entrar.

  
Esperaba ser inmediatamente asaltado por su hermana menor, pero lo que obtuvo a cambio estaba fuera de sus perspectivas.

  
—Tú, maldito desgraciado insensible. —Jace apareció justo frente a él, vistiendo aún el pijama, desordenado y arrugado.

  
Su rubio cabello estaba hecho un desastre, y sus ojos eran enmarcados por unas ojeras gigantes.

  
—Jace… ¿Estás bien? —Se apresuró a preguntar, intentando sujetar a su parabatai para auxiliarlo, pero éste sólo se alejó con molestia.

  
—Dile a tu maldito brujo que la próxima vez que quiera experimentar con nuestra conexión parabatai tenga la amabilidad de avisarme. —Y así como apareció, se marchó, caminando con dificultad y molestia.

  
Alec realmente no comprendió nada. No tenía ni idea de que, a pesar de ser él el que tuvo sexo la noche anterior, su parabatai había terminado pagando el precio.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. Soy nueva escribiendo Malec, así que aún tengo mucho que aprender sobre sus personalidades, sin embargo al ver la escena en la serie no pude evitar pensar sobre la conexión parabatai y todo lo que la rodea.  
> No soy experta ni en la serie, ni en los libros, así que probablemente hay errores, me disculpo de ante mano, también por los errores ortográficos que pueda haber.


End file.
